Imposed Fate
by Lourdes1897
Summary: Count Duckula. Inspired by 'Dear Diary' episode, Dr. Von Gosling’s legacy…
1. Prelude of a Nightmare

Hello! Welcome to my second Count Duckula story, please forgive my terrible English grammar!

Disclaimer to all chapters: I do not own Count Duckula, show and characters are property of: Cosgrove Hall Films Copyright 1988, and Thames Television Prodution, A Pearson Television Company. The story and characters not from the show are property of me, Lourdes1897 :-)

* * *

Imposed Fate

By Lourdes1897

Prelude of a Nightmare

One fateful day, Tuesday 7 April back in 1870, Richter Von Gosling decided to visit Transylvania in order to shed light on the vampire mystery. He had heard about vampire legends before but he was always sceptic about them, until his college friend, Rheinfeld witnessed an attack by one of those creatures, and not an ordinary one but Count Duckula himself, a feudal Lord supposed to be dead centuries ago. As a medicine student, Richter believed in positive science, that was why he wanted to investigate if such creature could really exist and he considered helping to destroy it if necessary.

Von Gosling was welcomed by a stormy night and no soul he found in the village, well except for the regular crowd of the local tavern of course. Inside of 'Ye Tooth and the Jugular', he gained some information about the Count, Gosling thought enough to destroy the vampire. It took about two days to the young scientist to develop an anti-vampire device hidden inside a camera; the plan was to fool the Count with it and thus end the peasants' suffering. As soon as the contrivance was ready, he went to Castle Duckula, determined to eradicate the evil Count.

Time was not wasted at the Castle; introductions were swift and the battle between the Count and Gosling ended as quickly as it commenced, and Gosling thought he had defeated the vampire…

"Got him, the wampire iz destroyed!" The scientist exclaimed. "The beast iz no more!" He continued as he dashed out of Castle Duckula, heading to the village.

"Master!? Master!" Cried Igor, the Count's faithful servant.

"Don't worry Igor…" The Count replied as he went to his feet. "It was just a mere scratch… But he shall pay for this, he shall pay!" The Count shouted as he started to cast a spell. "... _Come here winds of north, I summon your_…"

"The proper way to cast for this element assistance, Milord, is: '_come gust of wind and be wild_'…" Igor interrupted to correct his Master.

"Thank you Igor, I had almost failed to remember that part… _You have heard it wind, obey our demand and be wild!!!_" With that, the Count started to laugh evilly as terrible gust of wind along with a thunderstorm began to form outside Castle Duckula and went towards the village.

Meanwhile, Gosling entered the tavern and though he was out of breath, he walked close to the landlord to tell him the supposed good news.

"… Iz done!.."

"What you mean, young man?" The surprised landlord answered as three peasants that were enjoying their midnight drink, just stared with curiosity.

"…That the wampire fiend iz no more!"

An awkward silence filled the tavern until a peasant spoke. "That is impossible!" "No one was able to overcome the Count's powers…" Said another folk. "… And never that easy." The landlord added.

Gosling was about to reply when the folk that were sat near the window started to scream in fear. "… He is leaving the Castle!!!" Everybody inside the hostelry turned their attention to the window and they saw the storm and a giant bat coming flying towards the village, and the chaos begun: the wind destroyed some of the peasants' houses and Duckula attacked some of the ones who were running in a futile attempt to seek shelter from the storm. A few others used their horse carts to leave… Wooden debris flying into the whirlwind, people screaming in panic, the villagers' peaceful sleep had become a living nightmare.

"Where are you? Not so brave to defeat me? He he he!" The Count's evil laugh could be heard among the village commotion.

"I think he means you!" exclaimed the landlord's wife and from the staircase she threw Gosling's luggage which land at his feet. "Go away!" She ordered.

"… But…" Gosling was wordless. "…Tryingk to help I vas! …"

"Yeah, help and you had made things even worse for us!" An angry peasant said.

"… At least I tried doingk somethink, unlike you! I cannot understand… Vhy you keep livingk in a place like this?!"

"Because this is our home!" answered the landlord's wife. "We are not leaving our land! If someone have to leave is you!"

"Came on folks…" The landlord spoke. "… Don't be mean with the foreigner; after all he is only a youngster."

"… Nein, nein, I am not! Vait I vill show you, I… I vill stop the Count right now!"

"No, if you go he will kill you!" The landlord put the travel cases on Gosling's hands. "Come on, son…" He said, grabbing Gosling by the arm, he lead him to the back door of the tavern. They were followed by the most frightened tavern-fowl. "I don't care if this is the land where I have born, the stranger is right; I want to live so I'm going away". When they were out of the hostelry, the villager set a horse and a cart in a hurry.

"Everything is ready, come on stranger, let's get out of this cursed place!" Before Gosling was able to react, the landlord made him get into the cart.

"Danke Sir, I vill be prayingk for your souls until I'm able to come back!"

"Praying?!" Asked the villager in disbelief. "God have forgotten about us…"

"That can't be true, I vill pray for you all!" Gosling said as the cart began to leave.

"And I will pray not to see your face again!" Those were the last words Gosling could heard from the 'Ye Tooth and the Jugular' proprietor.

As the farm cart went away of the village, Gosling was silently staring at the silver cross chain he had on his hand, a gift from his mother. "… So, they think Gott has forgotten, ja?" He whispered. "… I vill be back and then I shall destroy that fiend, iz a promise!"

Later, at the break of dawn, the Count decided he had enough leisure and he returned to his Castle.

"Did you find that miserable mortal, Master?"

"I had let him go…"

"… I do not know, Sir… You should have taken his life, or perhaps you could have brought him here so I could have offered him a proper care…"

"Don't worry, my dear Igor." The Count replied, a grin on his beak. "He had proved to be an interesting opponent, I'm sure he will be back soon and I will be waiting…"

Then the Count grabbed Igor by his necktie and made his head crane down to meet his gaze. "After all…" Duckula continued, lowering his voice. "…We have plenty of time, don't we Igor?!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Duckula, show and characters are property of: Cosgrove Hall Films Copyright 1988, and Thames Television Prodution, A Pearson Television Company. The story and characters not from the show are property of me, Lourdes1897 :-)

* * *

Decisions

Some days passed after that terrible night at the Transylvanian village, and Gosling had to travel again, this time he went to Rheinfeld's country house at England, so he can told him the entire story. At his arrival, on that rainy evening, he found that every gaslight lamps inside the manor were lighting, it was quite peculiar since there were only five inhabitants: three servants, Rheinfeld and his father who was always most likely absent working at the Parliament.

Once Gosling enter to the manor house, he noticed immediately wooden crosses at each windowsill on sight, and the decoration with bouquets made of tiny white flowers everywhere was more than unusual. The housekeeper tried her best to explain these oddities by telling that the Master's young son had been through some kind of 'nervous crisis' that made him to be afraid to darkness, so he only went out during the daylight.

The scientist got worried to hear that since Rheinfeld had always been an apprehensive fowl, constantly trying to do every assignment perfectly and efficiently, especially by the time he had to work with his father -a prominent lawyer- as his assistant until his father allowed him to study medicine… It was clear he was the anxious type, but never this far, and all because of that Transylvanian Count.

Gosling was immersed on these thoughts when he heard his friend coming into to the living room.

"Welcome my dear Von Gosling!" Rheinfeld greeted his friend with a smile. "How is that you honour us with your visit?"

"Guten eveningk!" He bowed respectfully. " … I am… err..." Gosling stuttered when he raised his gaze and saw his friend wearing three wooden cross necklaces and sporting a questionable garlic clove strand around his neck. Gosling blinked, and then he adjusted his old fashioned cravat ribbon and cleared his throat before continue. "… I am your pardon begging I have appeared vithout informingk you before…"

"There is no need to worry about, you know you and your family are very welcome here, and I am sure you are thinking on something important, I know by that expression on your face, you cannot hide it from me."

"… Ja, you are right, important news I have… Sorry if I ask but vhat is that thingk on your neck you are vearingk?" Gosling asked with curiosity.

"Ah, you happen to notice this garlic strand!" Rheinfeld answered quickly. "I made it myself, do you like it?"

"... Kreative handverk I must say ... Similar to those I saw in Transylvania ... How that a collar you made?"

"I got the idea from a 1700's manuscript I found in the Library, and you are correct: in Eastern Europe was believed that…" Suddenly Rheinfeld's expression change from those of a lecturer to a face of disbelief. "… Wait, what did you say? You said you went to Transylvania?!"

"… Ja, in fact…"

"How you dare to do that!" Rheinfeld went mad and charged towards his friend. "How could you, don't know how dangerous is that?! Let me see your neck… If that monster had bitten you!"

"… Calm down mein friend und allow me to explain!"

"… Oh, I beg your pardon…" The anxious fowl calmed down. "… Is that I really worried those creatures, especially after reading more about vampires…"

"I'm glad hearingk that you are in the disposition to talk about the subject, because the Count of Transylvania iz a wampire…" Having said that, Gosling grabbed his friend's hand and made him to take seat on a near settee. Then, Gosling told all the details of his trip to Transylvania, while he walked around on the habitation.

When Gosling finished his story, a foreboding silence invaded the hall; everything was so quiet that one can hear the sound from the rain outside. "Und that iz how ewery vord you had told me vere true… "Gosling began, broking the silence. "…Wampires do really exist!"

"… And you were able to take a photograph of the fiend?"

"Nein, I'm afraid, mein camera I used against the Count, remember?"

"What a shame, that photo would have proved I'm not crazy…" Rheinfeld said sadly.

"Thiz is no matter of vhat others think… That fiend must be stop!"

"I do agree, but how?"

"I vill do it, I have a feelingk that I must do it!" Gosling stated.

This time Rheinfeld wasn't agreed with his friend. "… Consider that the decision you are taking is not simple, revenants are very dangerous and they are also plaguing other parts of the world…"

"Ja, Rodger M. Rheinfeld, I'm avare of mein failure!" Gosling replied anger on his voice. Then he turned to stare at a large window, to watch the raindrops hitting the window's glass. "… Und that runningk like a covard I have!"

"… I did not mean to upset you! … I only fear something terrible could happen to you… I 'm sure you did the best you could to help those unfortunate villagers. However, take my advice and do not go any further with the undead. Is much better keeping those monsters away like I'm doing, besides what else could you do alone?"

Gosling walked towards the settee and took seat close to his friend. "… I von't be alone, helpingk me you are goingk."

"… What, have you now gone mad?! ... I mean is not our business, why not you just... … I got it! We have a whole curse liberated thanks to our excellent grades: bring your family here, it was a long time we haven't a proper reunion, you know Gretchen would love coming here and then we would forget all about vampires!"

"I don't vhant to disappoint you but first ve put that fiend to rest, I accept iz not mine duty und yours either, but vhat could happen if ewerybody thinks thiz same vay und then no one does somethingk about the situation? Does Gott have really forgotten all about us?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Rheinfeld nodded. "… I understand you now, my good Richter… Evil would be set free… God would not assist if we people just stare and do nothing other than blame the Lord and loose our faith…" When Rheinfeld finished this statement, he offered his friend a hand. "…And what I can do?"

Feeling relieved, Gosling hold his friend's hand and shook it solemnly as a silent sign of the pact –and pledge- they have just made. "Danke, mein dear friend, you are goingk to provide a lot of help vith your research at the library, vhile developingk a new veapon I vill be und, hear me, Heavens vould be on our side, ve shall succeed!

"May goodness protects us… We must be prepared as well, would you like to stay here and begin your project?" Rheinfeld offered politely.

"Oh, danke but iz not necessary, goingk home I am, I cannot vait to see mein little Gretchen! I vill be vritingk to you mein ideas!"

"All right, then I will send you a letter to let you know my findings. Please give my regards to your family!"

This way, both friends have to say good-bye, but only for the moment. A few days later, they exchanged letters: Rheinfeld made important discoveries about vampires based on diverse reports and documents about the undead, and Gosling sent to him the design diagram of an anti-vampire device conveniently named "The Stake-Shotgun". Together, via correspondence, they developed notes for portable Holy Water containers, garlic and other items to be use against evil. After months of work, they finally met again at Gosling house on Germany to test the vampire hunting devices… They proved to worth all the time and work of development. As a result, the friends decided that the first day of October they would travel to Transylvania once more…

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Sealed with Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Duckula, show and characters are property of: Cosgrove Hall Films Copyright 1988, and Thames Television Prodution, A Pearson Television Company. The story and characters not from the show are property of me, Lourdes1897 :-)

* * *

Sealed with Blood

The first days of autumn, Gosling and Rheinfeld began their journey to Romania, telling to their families that it would be only a vacation, keeping in secret their true objective, they didn't wanted to concern their loved ones, and they found quite difficult not to worry about it themselves. However, they had to admit they really enjoyed the trip once it started. As they began to leave Germany behind, going into Eastern Europe, the urban sights turned into the most gorgeous landscapes they had ever seen: green meadows in which the limpid waters of the Danube flow through, shaded forests and the best of all, the sight of the mountains on the distance coming close as the journey continued. Their destination, Transylvania, was in the midst of the magnificent Carpathian Mountains, one of the most mysterious places in all Europe.

After the long journey, they arrived to the city of Cluj; there they stayed on a quiet inn to have some rest and dinner. Next morning, the friends got ready for their mission and dressed for the occasion as Rheinfeld sported a formal, rigorous black suit and a garlic strand around his neck. In a more eccentric style, Gosling wore his favourite 18th century brown suit along with the white powdered wig and tricorne hat, silver cross over his vest, and he carried the "Stake Shotgun" over his shoulder…

Their outrageous appearance made more complicated for them to find someone that could take them to the Village at the Count's land. Each person Gosling asked give him a similar response: either they made the Sign of the Cross and then they withdrew in fear, while some others refused loudly, screaming in a combination of German and a language from which the only words the scientist was able to understand were "_you are crazy_", "_giant bat haunt_" and "_cursed land_". It seemed that the events of that horrible April night where still on the mind of these people, even from the city.

Rheinfeld was more luckily as he found an old merchant who accepted eagerly to take them to the south on his farm cart, thank goodness and thanks to the gold coins Rheinfeld had generously paid. This way, by midday, they left Cluj.

During the trip, they studied their plans carefully and as the same time, they admired the sights of the woods. However, after the sunset, the once beautiful forest became sinister and dreadful, the sound of the cart echoed in the cold wind. Moreover, the atmosphere was so tense that the horse neighed in anxiety, while the cart occupants remained in silence, just staring as if something terrible were about to happen, especially when they heard the howling of wolves at the distance…

"…Richter?" Rheinfeld broke the silence. "… Would it be fine if I ask you something?"

"Vhat iz it, mein dear colleague?"

"… Are you, you know, afraid of this all?" the stork finally asked, awkwardly.

"That I am, certainly! However, you vill see if ve stay together, ve could complete thiz mission… Remember that ve are not alone…"

"… I hope you will accept this…" Rheinfeld said as he took out a hunting dagger from his travel case. "… You know I'm not very kind on hunting, so I'm giving it to you, just in case…"

"… Thiz you are doingk because you think mein designed shotgun izn't goingk to vork, that iz?"

"No, but is not like the fiend is going to stand waiting to be destroyed!"

"Oh, all right give that to me before you hurt someone vith it! …"

"Meine herren!" The old merchant cut in their discussion before making the cart to stop. The elderly fowl began to talk in this German-English-Slavic language in a worried tone and his gestures of fear, made clear that he was not going to continue, since they had reached the limits of the Count's territory. The younger fowls had to jump off the cart, and there was no time to thank the merchant for his aid, since the carriage, literally disappeared in the opposite direction, leaving both friends walking all the rest of the way to a surprisingly restored, and silently village.

When they arrived, there were about five hours before dawn; the plan was to catch the vampire on his way to the castle, so they started to wander around the part of the village that were closer to Castle Duckula. Half an hour passed and everything was still suspiciously quiet, until they heard noises and someone gasping. Heading towards the direction from where the noises come from, they found a young village maiden struggling against a silhouette that vanished when the fowls approached to the maiden. Rheinfeld went to his knees to examine the young woman. The poor girl was in a semi-unconscious state and had some bruises on her forehead and arms.

"_... Strigoii... Strigoii... Strigoii! ..."_ She muttered in fear.

"... Thiz iz that fiend's doingk!"

"Praise the Lord! She was not bitten, she will be saved!" Rheinfeld exclaimed as he started to clean the wound on the maiden's forehead.

"Ja, but vhere iz he? ..." Gosling stared in attention trying to locate the Count. "Avay from here he cannot be..." The moonlight allowed the gander to have a better look of the surroundings... A strange fog floating above them caught his attention. Suddenly, the girl regained consciousness; at first, she was scared to find herself surrounded by two strangers, but calmed down when she realized they were not the vampire Count.

"Please accept our apologize milady, we did not mean to scare you, we are here to help... Could you tell us where do you live? We shall escort you back to your home." Despite the fact that the girl did not speak English, she understood by Rheinfeld's friendly voice that she was saved.

"I am afraid you vill have to take care of her, Rodger..." Gosling said in a warning tone. "The Count I am gettingk!"

Rheinfeld's eyes wide in astonishment. "... Where, where is the monster?" He asked as he helped the maiden to stand up.

"... You told me about the power of mist, look!" Gosling pointed the cloud of mist above them that began to move quickly in direction of the castle. The scientist ran following it while his friend companied the maiden to her home.

The mist leaded Gosling out of the village, to the base of the mount in which Castle Duckula was standing since the Dark Ages.

"Halt you fiend! Do not escape like a covard!"

"... Escape like a coward..." The Count's voice stated. Then the mist stopped and the shadowed figure materialized into Count Duckula. "... If my memory serves me, you were the one who got away after our first meet..."

Gosling remained silent; the Count was speaking the truth.

Grabbing his cape, the Count made a reverence. "... However, I was convinced you would come back, my dear Von Gosling."

"That you vere right! Und don't make fun of me you fiend! Thiz time I von't leave until I had put you to rest, you… You beast!" Gosling spoke in the most calmed manner he managed to use, the Count's words made Gosling felt uncomfortable.

"… You may call me Duckula, such verbal abuse is not expected from a gentleman..." The Count replied with a mockingly smile. "Speaking of which, did you find that maid pretty? I was sure someone like you would sympathize with her plight..."

Gosling made a face of disgust. "... You, ungodly being, that vasen't necessary, how could you play vith the life of innocents? ..."

The evil Count was amused by the gander's expression. "... I was following you and that other since you two were walking in the forest, then you arrived to the village and yet you didn't noticed my presence... So, I had to create something very especial to make you feel welcomed in my land." The Count let out a quiet laughter. "Come on my dear lad; take that grave look off your face! That mortal was saved, wasn't she? ..." The vampire asked while licking his beak and fangs. "Besides… It was not her blood what I want to feast tonight…" He grinned evilly. "What I want is... _your_ blood!"

"… How could you to talk that vay to me?" Gosling shivered with fright but he had to confront the situation, he promised to finish this. "Monster..." He continued. "...You have caused enough sufferingk, prepare to be destroyed! …" Gosling got ready to fight, a wooden stake on his hand.

"Oh, how charming! You are having the courtesy to make this even more pleasant for me! ..." The Count answered and charged towards Gosling. Before the gander was able to react, Duckula gave him a blow in the chest with such force that made him to fall backwards, loosing the "Stake Shotgun" in the process.

"… Mein Gott! How fast he iz movingk, I hawen't saw that comingk!" Going to his feet, he stared at Duckula's movements so he can dodge the Count's strikes. However, his attempts served little to avoid the beating. The Count's attacks were fast and graceful but deadly as well.

Unknown for them was that someone else was observing their encounter… Yes, from one of the Castle's towers, no other than Igor was watching with evident glee at his Master's skills… He was so proud of him.

In seconds, Gosling found himself on his knees, gasping for air. "… Thiz izn't goingk as mien plan… Und vere iz Rodger? ..." All of a sudden, the Count teleported right behind Gosling. "Are you tired already? But if we have just started!" As he was speaking, he made a scratch wound with one of his claws on the gander's back. Then he appeared before the terrified scientist who could only watch in horror how the vampire was licking the blood from his claw in delight.

"… Mmmh, lovely and tasty! However still not the time…" The vampire muttered to himself, raising his voice he continued. "…Your lame efforts to avoid my attacks are not going to annihilate me, defend yourself!" The Count laughed and attacked again with his claws. Gosling closed his eyes waiting for the worst but suddenly, a strange detonation sound was heard and the Count's attacks stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw the Count had stepped back and he was holding his left shoulder in pain. Gosling turned to the other side and saw his friend Rheinfeld who had a flintlock pistol on his hands.

"…Heaven, protect us!" Rheinfeld exclaimed, trembling in fear. "… I had missed the heart!"

With great difficulty, Gosling went to his feet. "… You had missed all the action as vell… Vhat took you so longk?!"

"Well, I accompanied that lady to her home…" Rheinfeld answered as he prepared more gunpowder for the pistol.

"Und then? …"

"You will see, she was, I mean her house… This is not what do you think!"

"Nein, I vasn't thinkingk at all!"

"That is the problem with you mortals, you don't think at all!" Duckula exclaimed in anger. Then the vampire appeared before Rheinfeld and in a swift movement, he grabbed him by the wrist with such force that made Rheinfeld to drop the gun. "Inferior mortal, I am not a werewolf! Do not interfere!" He shouted and, using telekinesis, he threw Rheinfeld to the other side, smashing the poor stork against the rocks of the mount's base.

"Nein, Rodger!!!" Gosling panicked. Take that you monster!" Gosling cried as he threw a Holy Water container towards the Count. As the glass broke, the water splashed the vampire causing a burning reaction on his skin, if the Count had not covered himself with his cape, the damage could have been even worse.

Igor frowned at the scene, something was certainly not right…

"Damn you!" The Count hissed "… How is possible, those wretched symbols never had effect on me!!!"

"Shame on you! You could have been liwingk for centuries but still there are thingks you do not understand, a lost soul that doesn't know the meaningk of faith!"

"… What?" Duckula turned to face Gosling. "Faith is no more than the last recourse you useless mortals call upon when your miserable lives are imperil, and unable to endure the suffering… How futile! ..."

From one of the Castle's tower, Igor wasn't able to hear the conversation but he sensed a sudden change on his Master's attitude. "… Do not listen to him Master… Kill him!" Igor ordered in low voice.

"… Come on, look around yourself…" Gosling went on. "Look at me und look at yourself..." Duckula turned to see the motionless body of Rheinfeld, and then he saw Gosling was in a bad state, and finally, he looked at himself, realizing he was badly wounded too.

"Unfaithful you may be, that could be meaningk you have been enduringk your own suferingks in an eternal life of misery!" The gander said with affliction. "Now tell me, Duckula, iz thiz vhat you vanted? Judgingk by your face, one could tell you are not enjoyingk thiz, ja? …"

In response, the Count lowered his head. "… Shut up!" He ordered as his gaze met Gosling's again. "And don't stare at me with that face full of compassion... You are entirely repugnant… I hate you!" He spitted in anger.

"… Most people hate others, iz easiest thingk, but about love, not many know… If you cannot love, then nothingk you are… Your soul iz lost!!!"

Gosling's last statement hurt the vampire deep down inside his unholy being; his wrath only grew more. An evil, red aura surrounded his trembling frame, his eyes turned blood red whereas his fangs and claws turned sharper. "… Mortal, it has been enough of your pointless words…" He began; his voice sounded like it had came out from the Abyss. "…Now, meet your fate!" Having said that, the Count transformed into a giant bat. The creature flew high into the sky just to descend rapidly, charging towards Gosling.

Seeing the bat coming over him, a feeling of dread overwhelmed Gosling, he tried to run away but the giant bat crushed the gander's body hard against the ground repeatedly. "… Oh! Nein, please! ..." Gosling pleaded in despair, but the vampire did not listen to him anymore, because in his mind, he was listening to the sinister voice of Igor. "… Take his life, kill him now!" Igor's voice commanded.

One more blow and Gosling was unable to stand up again. Then, the bat landed over his maltreated body. When Gosling opened his eyes, his gaze met with the eyes of the monster. "What is the matter? …" The creature breathed. "… Not so brave to defeat me?" He added, ready to sink his fangs into his victim's neck and chest. In a last effort, Gosling broke the silver chain around his neck and hit the vampire with the Holy Cross right in his forehead producing a burning reaction. The bat let out a horrifying scream that resonated through the entire village and with that, he fell backwards and transformed back into Count Duckula form.

The clamour made the villagers to awake in fear and no one dared to going out of their homes. In the horizon, the first lights of a new day began to shine, however, that did not bother the Count, as his concern was on his opponent.

All of a sudden, Igor appeared at the scene, and helped his Master to stand up. Under ordinary circumstances, Igor never allowed emotions to overcome his reason, but seeing his Master in such bad state made him to go mad. If his Lordship was not able to end all this nonsense, he indeed, will.

"… How deplorable!" Igor exclaimed in utter disgust, when he saw Gosling on all fours, crawling in the ground. The butler stepped forward to seize the gander.

"… No Igor, stay back…" The Count demanded.

"But Sir, please be reasonable! …"

"No, I don't want any interference, even from you Igor! ..."

While Igor tried to convince his Master to let him finish this predicament, Gosling worried as he realized that somebody arrived to assist the Count. Desperately he searched on the ground for his spectacles or his myopia would made things worse. Even so, Heavens were still with him as his hands reached something else, something much more useful; having a close look to it, Gosling recognized the object at once, and it was the 'Stake Shotgun'. The scientist comprehended this could be his last opportunity, he remained on his knees and prepared the weapon, fortunately for him, neither Duckula or Igor came aware of this, as the gander was giving his back to them.

"… I expect you have understood it, Igor, he is _my_ prey!" The Count cried, and before Igor was able to prevent his Master's impulsivity, the vampire run and jumped over Gosling. Aware of this, the scientist went to his feet, and in a swift movement, he turned to face the Count, who was literally over him, so close, that when Von Gosling pulled the trigger of the shotgun, the wooden stake went directly through the Count's malevolent heart.

Count Duckula fell at his adversary's feet, growling and writhing in agony, he had never expected this to happen. Igor cannot believe what he had just witnessed, to admit the fact that he and his Master had been so overconfident. The butler walked slowly towards his fallen Master, his face showing no emotion at all, until he heard the Count's voice.

"… So, do you think you have succeeded? ..." The Count asked Gosling, then, standing on his knees, he addressed his servant. "Igor…"

"… Yes, Milord!"

"I'm counting on you to bring me back… Listen to my words; do not kill this mortal until the right time comes…" Before Igor could reply, the vampire laughed, then he coughed, but making a great effort, he was able to continue. "… Listen carefully, Von Gosling, this is for you…" Duckula concentred and recited a spell:

"… _To the imprudent mortal, _

_Dark forces, made him understand…_

_That evil is even in his own heart,_

_From now on your blood cursed is, _

_A blood no undead would like to taste…_

…_You would be hunting for the eternity_

_Your offspring praising you will be!"_

"… Vhat iz the meaningk of thiz?" Gosling stared in disbelief.

"… He he he … Now our fate was sealed in both your blood and my blood…" Then the Count collapsed on his back since he had used his last powers to cast the spell; regardless his weakened state, he didn't cease on his threatening. "… My curse is on you; let us see how you deal with it! He he he!" Feeling the conversation was going to nowhere, Gosling approached to the Count, and he kneeled beside him; after doing so, he wielded the hunting dagger on his right hand. "… May your soul pace iz findingk!" He murmured, as he beheaded the vampire. After doing so, Count Duckula's body aged rapidly until it crumbled into a pile of dust.

Using a magic spell, Igor made a golden urn to appear on his hands; as he let it open, the dust began to float in the early morning breeze towards Igor, dancing around him before being absorbed inside the urn. Once the urn was closed, Igor spoke to Gosling. "… I don't mean to disappoint you, but is necessary for you to know that my Master would be back to life, the Duckulas always shall return…" The butler allowed a menacing smile come to his beak. "… Unlike you, mortal … The day you dare to desecrate his Lordship's ancestral home with your nauseating presence…" His voice went cold as ice. "…That would be your last day!" With that, Igor disappeared.

Standing up, Gosling could only wonder about the meaning of the Count's words, and Igor's statement really disturbed him. However, it was not the moment to worry about that. Gosling turned and headed for his friend Rheinfeld, who was still laying unconscious. As he was getting closer, the scientist felt an intense pain from his left side overcame him; the pain was so great, that made him to lose consciousness…

…Some time later, Gosling opened his eyes; he was so worried, not having a clue where he was. When he focused the images, he noticed he was somehow wearing his glasses because he could see clearly that he was inside a small house, and he could hear voices not so far away from where he was laying. He tried to sit but he found it impossible, the pain hasn't gone and even breathing was painful for him.

"Thank God, you are awake!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"… Rodger! It iz you?!..." Gosling said in lowly voice, feeling joyful to see his friend was alright, except for the bandage he was wearing on his head and that his right arm was on an improvised sling.

"Please, tell me… The monster was… ?"

"… Ja, he iz no more…"

"Oh, grand is our Lord, we can go in pace! And there is more joyful news." Rheinfeld said holding his friend's hand. "Remember the lady we met yesterday? She allowed us to stay at her home and her mother has kindly offered to take us to a refuge on a monastery near Cluj. There you will receive appropriate medical assistance."

"Gott bless those noble women for all her help, but I vould rather like goingk back to mein home…"

"I am afraid that is not possible, you are not in the conditions to make a long journey… I hope you would not mind I had examined you... In addition to numerous contusions, you have three broken ribs on the left side of your chest; I had already dressed it with bandages, but that was definitely, insufficient."

"_Insufficient! That iz, vhat Igor's vords meaningk! …"_ Gosling thought, a worried expression came to his paled face. "… Mein friend…" He began. "There iz somethingk I must tell you… Count Duckula vas… Und Igor…"

"Do not worry my dear Richter; there is no need for you to revive the anguish… You must have some rest, don't move at all, and allow me to take care of everything. Now, please excuse me; I will bring you something to eat and fresh water." He said with optimism, he released his grip off his friend's hand, leaving behind it Gosling's silver cross, and then he left the room.

"… Mein Gott…" Gosling whispered with grief, the hand in which he was holding the cross clutched into fist as he closed his eyes. "… If our crusade vas vorthless, then mein heart iz also broken … ... ..."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
